fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega/Codec Conversations
Codec Conversations are a phenomenon borrowed from previous Super Smash Bros. and Fantendo Smash Bros. titles. By inputting the Down Taunt command for exactly one frame (1/60th of a second), certain characters can engage in conversations with another character about their opponents. Right now, only Dr. Leah Needlenam is confirmed to be able to initiate Codec Conversations. However, this list is expected to grow gradually as the roster expands. Dr. Needlenam's Codec Conversations Needlenam's conversations are with other members of the Twisted Cross, predominately Bloody Cardinals. Most notably is that, when fighting another Bloody Cardinal, she will address that Bloody Cardinal directly in the conversation. Mynis *'Dr. Needlenam:' Honestly, Horseman, I don't know why you even thought it was a good idea to call me. *'White Horseman:' What's that supposed to mean exactly, boss? *'Dr. Needlenam:' It's Mynis. There's nothing you could say about him that I don't already know. This buffoon is even more public about his lifestyle than a goddamned Kardashian. *'White Horseman:' You do the explainin', then, boss. *'Dr. Needlenam:' Really? You wanna play that game? Ugh, fine... His full name, according to him, is "The Great Mynis." He is a survivor of Zeon, as well as the one responsible for its destruction in the first place in what he claimed to be an accident. The only things particularly dangerous about him are his silver tongue and his green thumbs. Aside from that, he's as harmless as a teddy bear. *'White Horseman:' Not bad, doc. Not bad at all! ... I mean, you got one small detail wrong, but I think I can overlook it. *'Dr. Needlenam:' The hell does that mean? *'White Horseman:' Let's just say that, despite what you think, this bear does actually have one secret. But it isn't mine for the telling! *'Dr. Needlenam:' Yeah? Well... Fuck you, too, Horseman. Ronnie and Claire Rachel Tifft Hugo Logia Faria Kamel Strafe Lockborn Iron Mask *'Dr. Needlenam:' Aran, I need you to hack into the weird plate this jolly green giant is wearing on her face. I think it's a computer or something. She keeps talking to it. *'Aran:' That ain't happenin', Leah. No way, no how. That's the Iron Mask. *'Dr. Needlenam:' The Iron what? *'Aran:' I don't blame ya for not knowin' who she is. The Iron Mask is kinda a folk legend in the Wasteland. A hero with a sword and a mask who serves The Enemy and attacks anyone who tries to steal the weaponry left in that damned scrapyard. They say the Iron Mask is immortal. *'Dr. Needlenam:' And is she? *'Aran:' From what I can tell, it's just a mantle passed down from one swordsman to the next. Everyone with a story always describes a different hero altogether. This one is clearly alien, and her stories started spreadin' after the Zeon crashlandings, so... *'Dr. Needlenam:' ... She's from Zeon, then. Intriguing. *'Aran:' Her weapon of choice is that gunblade. Looks like one of the Palm weapons. Those are dangerous in the right hands, and this Iron Mask wields it with a style that I ain't even seen before. Be careful out there, Leah. *'Dr. Needlenam:' Relaaax. A sword's a sword, regardless of how it's used. All I really need to do is stay out of her reach, and victory's ours! White *'Dr. Mingyu:' Dammit! This stupid marshmallow again?! *'Dr. Needlenam:' Huh? You actually know this thing, Mingyu? *'Dr. Mingyu:' He calls himself White, the "Crystal Hero." He's from the same AU I found the EX Energy in. Hell, I think he might've gathered the stuff in the first place. *'Dr. Needlenam:' So how did he follow you here? *'Dr. Mingyu:' If I had to guess? The Looking Glass. *'Dr. Needlenam:' So that old myth might be real after all... Intriguing. *'Dr. Mingyu:' From what I could observe, White's biggest strength is his arsenal. His signature weapon is that scepter thing, which can shoot exploding bubbles of air. He's also equally reliant on a short sword and a pair of gloves that can create stuff out of hard light. He's adept with all three. And even without that stuff, he's still dangerous thanks to some natural pyrokinesis and mirror manipulation powers. And don't even get me started on that goddamn Dragoon... *'Dr. Needlenam:' So, the little marshmallow's got a lot of tricks up his... er, backpack. But you beat him once. What's your recommendation? *'Dr. Mingyu:' Hound him like there's no tomorrow. This kid relies heavily on deception and weaponry to win because, as far as physical power goes, he's actually weak as hell. In a hand-to-hand fight, you can overpower him easily. *'Dr. Needlenam:' Noted. Dr. Needlenam *'Dr. Needlenam:' Hey! That's... Xerooox! *'Xerox:' For once, that isn't me. I'm still right here. Which means... Somebody else must be disguising as you for once. Curious. *'Dr. Needlenam:' And not just disguising. Her voice, her fighting style... Everything is spot-on! The only difference between us is her fashion sense, of all things. *'Xerox:' Hm... Well, we know that alternate universes exist, thanks to the shenanigans of "that damnable bear." Perhaps this is a version of you from another universe. *'Dr. Needlenam:' Infinite realities or not, I refuse to believe there's a universe where I think dressing like that is a good idea. Still... If it really is me, then we've got one advantage - it's me. I know all my own strategies inside and out. *'Xerox:' Slow down, Doctor. We don't know how far the differences between you two extend. And she probably has the same advantages. *'Dr. Needlenam:' Shit. Those are good points. *'Xerox:' ... Hey, do you think she might be having this exact conversation with her Xerox? Or maybe she's talking to somebody else? Do you think she's going by the AU hypothesis, too, or-- *'Dr. Needlenam:' Aaalright, look. If all you're gonna give me is mind-blowing thoughts, I'm just gonna hang up now and get back to fighting. But lemme know if you discover the meaning of life while I'm gone, alright, X? *'Xerox:' Will do, Doctor. Xerox out. Dr. Mingyu Aran *'Dr. Needlenam:' It's a shame it had to come to this, Aran. *'Aran:' I refuse to believe that you, of all people, are getting sentimental about killing someone. *'Dr. Needlenam:' What, I'm not allowed to feel sorry for having to kill off one of the best Bloody Cardinals in the Cross? *'Aran:' Best, huh? *'Dr. Needlenam:' Let's be honest. Every single one of us is insane in one way or another. Except for you. You're completely level-headed and calm in every situation. More importantly, the advice you give me in these conversations is actually kinda useful... I really don't know why you're so hell-bent on being human when you're already one of the best androids I've ever met. *'Aran:' We've gone over this, Leah. Mortality just intrigues me too much, and I believe hijacking human bodies is the fastest way to achieve that. *'Dr. Needlenam:' Whatever. You can do whatever the fuck you want. I just think it's kinda stupid to actively try to become imperfect. *'Aran:' I see it as fulfillment. After all, where's the fun in life when you don't have any imperfections to overcome? *'Dr. Needlenam:' Deep as fuck, Aran. Now shut up and get back to defending yourself, 'cause I know for a fact you aren't giving it your all right now! * Aran: You're the boss. Dr. Sonny *'Dr. Sonny:' Leah! Your time has come to pay the piper! I am Sonny Scythe, the unstoppable Pichu with the blood of a demon, and I am here to claim your soul once and for all-- *'Dr. Needlenam:' Your usual act isn't gonna do anything, Sonny. I know you're just a Mimikyu. *'Dr. Sonny:' E-Eh?! How?! How did you discover the secret behind my signature technique?! *'Dr. Needlenam:' Are you kidding me? I'm your boss. You had to ask for my approval before you started developing that "signature technique." *'Dr. Sonny:' Th-That's impossible! There's no way I told you! A good magician never reveals his secrets! *'Dr. Needlenam:' Well... you did. *'Dr. Sonny:' You're bluffing! Ya gotta be! You don't actually know how I-- *'Dr. Needlenam:' All you're doing is fucking around with hallucinations and a shit-ton of dangerous weaponry. *'Dr. Sonny:' ACK!! You... You're cheating, then! If I hadn't told you, you'd be quaking in your big gray boots! *'Dr. Needlenam:' If I didn't know what you were doing already, I don't think it would've taken me that long to figure it out on my own. Frankly, it was stupid of you to think you could pull the wool over my eyes for even a second. *'Dr. Sonny:' Y... You big meanie, Leah! I hate working for you! *'Dr. Needlenam:' No, you don't. You love it and we both know it. *'Dr. Sonny:' Shut uuuup!! Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Omega Category:Easter eggs Category:Ink's Stuff